The Downfall (Work In Progress)
by DasHornet
Summary: Summary: It's 2023, a disease had infected the only safe haven; Canada. In 2016, the superpowers collapsed leaving a vacuum of land. A empire rises as the superpowers try to hold on to their valuable resources. World War Three begins. In 2022, Alex moves to Canada.(More to come, I've been busy with RL issues, and it's kept me away. Sorry if it's not as great as you expected)


It was a nice warm morning as the wild animals began to hide and take shelter for the day. The day was going to be a nice. The city of Kin was as quiet as can be as the sun began to rise. Hours passed as it's nearly noon. Everyone was busy at that hour when the weather began to change. A cloud or two passed, yes of course, when two hours pass a thunderstorm hits the country. Everyone in Kin took shelter and waited for the storm to pass over. That's when it began. 

It was 2023. War had ravanged the lands. Russia was split in half due to a civil war. China's economy had collapsed and Americans began to run out of food. Other major countries had already fallen in the war of 2016. Japan had risen in 2016 to begin the second global conflict. Japan easily took down China and other countries till it came to Russia, Germany, and other European countries. The fight lasted for six years. No one won, China survived only to fall a year later. Russia was split in half because of the heavy fighting. The only land left untouched was Canada. The Canadians promised open and rich lands. A Russian named Alexander was an ex-Spetsnaz, and after the Russian government fell he went to find new lands and start a new life. He arrived in Canada only to settle in Saskatchewan. He settled in the city called Moose Creek. 

Alex had gotten a house on the outskirts. He flopped down on his couch and began to watch T.V. In the Northern parts of Canada, a diease had begun. Unknowning to Alex, this diease would destroy Canada and turn it into a wasteland. Alex continued to watch as he looked towards his closest. He began to stare at it and got up to look inside of it. He opened it to find his AK-74 from the earlier years of the war. He went to grab it with a grunt. Alex had his AK and began to clean it missing his family, who had all died in the war. His little sister went missing during the beginning part of the month of the war. His parents were captured by the Japanese and tortured and killed. All he had left was his older brother who they served together. The pair saw the hardest combat in the war, as Russia and Japan engaged eachother in these forces.

On June 17th, 2017 the war had seen the worst fighting. The 44th Assualt Battalion attacked the Japanese 4th Army. Alex and Artyom, Alex's Brother, were part of the 7th Battalion. Regular Russian units were on their way to stop the Japanese. The 16th Army and the 43rd Army were moving in on the 4th and 6th Army of the Japanese. The Spetsnaz sent the 12th Divison with several elite battalions. In 30 minutes the Russians engaged. Artillery fire destroyed the Japanese artillery and the armor, but the Japanese still had plenty of men. Five minutes later the Japanese were attacking. Alex was with Artyom as they began to open fire, as did everyone else. The Japanese were falling in numbers, but that's the advantage they had. Numbers. The Russians did not at the time, as the 44th Battalion began it's final stand. Company A was wiped out completely after a burtal fight. For every Russian, 20 Japanese would fall. Company B increased that to 25, but were destroyed 10 minutes later. Company C and D held their ground. Gernades were thrown into the lines of others. Alex was nearly out of ammo when he saw his best friend explode by a Gernade. He looked away only to fight on rage. The fight became a all out hand to hand combat. Powered by his rage, he threw himself into the lines of the enemy. He fought hard killing many. The Russians were losing badly as many soldiers of Company D began to fall down dead. In five minutes, it was only Company C. Alex and Artyom were side to side and back to back in this four hour fight. It was until Alex saw a scared Japanese soldier and spared him and shot another. That Japanese soldier raised his rifle, not Alex, but Artyom and fired. Artyom was infont of Alex at the time and was hit in the head. Blood and brain material splatted all over Alex. He instantly entered shock. He began to feel nothing but pure rage and fought like a devil. He did not expect to live as this rage carried away his exaustion. The exausted Japanese were frightened to see this Russian in pure anger. They began to retreat when artillery blasts came in over head smashing into the lines of the new Japanese wave. Alex looked behind him and saw the Russian armies had arrived to fight the Japanese armies. Alex turned his head back to the Japanese only to see one shoot at him. It was too late. He was hit in the lower part of the chest. He fell down wounded only to see Russians charging into battle, and as he turned his head towards the Japanese he saw them running away. He passed out soon afterwards.

He woke up to find himself in the hospital where he found out that he was the sole survivor of the battalion, which turned back the Japanese. He looked around for his AK-74 and found it and has kept it by his side ever since. He finished cleaning his AK and placed it back in the closest and closed it. He walked back to his couch until there was a knock on the door. He went to answer it, and there stood Robert who is racist to everyone besides Canadians. 

"What do you want Robert?" Alex said with an annoyance tone.  
"Hi I just wanted to let you know that Canadians are better than anyone even you, Russian" Robert replied in an hostile tone.  
"One of these days, Canadian. One of these days..." Alex slammed the door closed and sighed. 


End file.
